Star Crossed Lovers
by Mia Sasine
Summary: What happens when a Potter dates the son of a Malfoy? Beautiful things until Harry finds out... that is, if James decides to tell him.   Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

His parents were too busy fussing over Albus to pay any attention to his news of Teddy. With an annoyed huff, James crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back on the adults. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces, but instead his gaze landed on a little blonde boy. He stood a few feet away from a pale, grumpy looking man and a woman coddling another boy who looked very similar to him. The smaller child's big, hazel eyes were fixed up at the Hogwarts Express in fascination. Clearly it was not yet his turn to go to school.

An amused smirk tugged at James' lips and he started toward the child, coming up behind him. "I wouldn't go to Hogwarts if I were you," he hissed in his ear, "You'll be in Slytherin for sure." The boy jumped, startled out of his daydream, and turned his pretty eyes away from the train and up to James. A warm smile lit up his pale face, and he gave a slight nod.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin. My brother says I'm too pathetic for it, though. He says I'll probably land myself in Hufflepuff then Daddy will feed me to a dragon." He was unaffected by the words coming out of his own mouth, smile never faltering.

James looked curiously down at the slight boy, then his expression softened into a smile of his own. "…My uncle works with dragons."

The blonde's eyes widened even more so. "Oh! I love dra—"  
"Alexi!" Draco stepped forward and placed a large hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "Time to go." And with that he started walking, leading the boy away. Alexi glanced over his shoulder and waved to James who was staring dumbly after him.

* * *

The train had stopped, and they had started to make their way to the compartment door, but they didn't get far. James Potter had Alexi Malfoy pushed up against the wall, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

James was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and Alexi in his fifth. Ever since that day at King's Cross Station, the two had been best friends, and had quickly become more as well. Alexi's parents knew of his relationship with James and were actually perfectly fine with it. They cared not that their son was in love with a Potter. It was none of their business who he kissed. Harry, on the other hand, still knew nothing of it, and James planned on keeping it that way. It had been over twenty years since his father's own school days, yet he still couldn't let go of his rivalry with Draco. James wasn't going to put himself in the position of having to choose between Alexi and his family. Because he knew that if it came to that… he would choose Alexi.

James didn't look much like Harry had at his age. He was tall and lean, built more like his uncles George and Bill, and had a finely sculpted face with a strong jaw and hollow cheeks. His hair gave him away as his father's son, though. It was dark and ridiculously difficult to manage. Alexi was always combing it for him, trying to get it to lay flat, and then the two of them had a laugh when it sprang back into place moments later.

He wasn't the only one who lacked resemblance to his family. Where Draco was tall and decently built, Alexi was shorter than most girls and more thin and willowy than them as well, with narrow shoulders and hips, and twiggy thighs. He had his father's pale skin, but his mother's hazel doe eyes and dark eyelashes. He had a rather androgynous face with well defined cheek bones, but otherwise more rounded and delicate features. His hair was the same silvery blonde shade as Draco's, and hung to his elbows in a fine, shimmery mass, almost always kept tied in a loose braid with his bangs tucked behind his ear.

James was running his hands down the boy's sides and deepening the kiss, when suddenly the compartment door was flung open. Albus, now a sixth year, stood with his mouth literally hanging open as the couple flew apart. A devilish grin overtook his face, and a new twinkle shone in his eyes. "Dad!" He ran from the train.

James scowled and swore, about to take off after Albus when he remembered Alexi. He turned to him and offered an apologetic smile. He straightened his love's Ravenclaw scarf for him, leaned in to press one more kiss to his soft, rosy lips, then left in a hurry after an "I love you" and a promise to write daily.

He jumped out of the train and tore off after his brother, who was still yelling "Dad!" repeatedly. He caught up to him just as he got to their parents. "Dad! You'll never guess who I just caught James snogging!" James shot him the most fearsome glare he could manage, which Albus clearly thought was pretty fearsome indeed for he faltered. "Uhh… well… he…" He shifted his eyes back to their parents who were waiting expectantly for a name, and chuckled nervously. "No one. Who would want to snog him? Hah… hah…"

Ginny giggled, and shook her head. "Oh hush, you. I think your brother is quite handsome." She leaned over to press a kiss to her oldest son's cheek which brought a smile to his face. He wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders and they started for the car. Harry stared after him suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2

It was winter the next year. James was graduated from Hogwarts, and now held a job cleaning The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Alexi was in his sixth year.

The Malfoys had invited James to spend Christmas with them as they had for the past few years, and he, as usual, had happily accepted. He loved his family, sure, but it was nice to spend it with Alexi instead. And it was relieving in a way. He didn't have to deal with his father's constant nagging about getting a real job, didn't have to be tormented by Albus who was always threatening to reveal his relationship to their parents… here he could relax. And that's just what he was doing.

He was sitting in a plush, emerald green chair before the hearth, his lover draped across his lap and quietly reading him Muggle fairy stories. Draco was sitting in the chair opposite them, stroking a rather grumpy looking black cat. And Scorpius sat on the expensive rug before the fire, school books laid out around him in an attempt to get the homework assigned over break done. He looked grumpier than the cat.

Out of Alexi's immediate family, Scorpius was the only one who objected to his relationship with James. However, he didn't much approve of Alexi in general. The smaller boy was in Ravenclaw, he was dating a Potter, and befriended their house elves. In Scorpius' opinion, his little brother was the polar opposite of what a Malfoy should be. It irritated him even more that their father absolutely adored the boy and everything he did.

His face was forming a rather nasty scowl when one of those house-elves, this particular one named Minky, pranced into the room and tugged at the youngest Malfoy's hand. "Alexi?" (He had been instructed not to address any of them as "master") "Minky was just wondering if Alexi would want to help make the desserts…"

"Oh sure! I'd love to. And James will help." He closed the book in his hands rather matter-of-factly.

"I will?" James quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes." And with that, Alexi grabbed one of James' hands, one of Minky's, and led them both to the vast kitchens.

* * *

James was leaning against the counter (having been banned from actually helping with the cooking after he dropped an eggshell into the bowl), and was watching Alexi decorate a cake with intense concentration and shaking hands. But as he watched, he wasn't smiling the ridiculous grin he usually couldn't keep away when around the smaller male. In fact, he was quite sad. He spent every Christmas here, their relationship completely out in the open with Alexi's family. Hell, he even had presents waiting under the tree for him. Then back at his own house, Harry and Ginny thought he was working, not at Malfoy Manor. He was always weaving a bigger and bigger web of lies to keep his love a secret. That wasn't how it should be.

"Hey, Alexi?" He bit his lip to hold in the chuckle that threatened to burst forth when the blonde boy's hand jerked and the perfect frosting flower smeared across the top of the cake.

"Yes, love?" Sarcasm tainted his usually sweet voice.

"Do you want to come over to my house for New Year's?"

Alexi stopped trying to wipe up the frosting mess and turned his big eyes up to James, shock overwhelming his features. "R-really? I mean… your dad would be there right?" He shook his head after a moment and offered James a not very convincing smile. "No, you don't have to do that. I don't want to cause problems." He wrapped his thin arms around James' midsection, resting his head on his chest. "But thank you."

"I want you to meet them," he insisted, returning the embrace and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the other's head.

"I know, and I would love to meet them, but… it just isn't a good idea." In a moment of quick thinking, knowing he had to put an end to this conversation before James made a decision he would later regret, Alexi dipped his finger in a nearby bowl of melted chocolate and dragged it across his cheek. "Oops is there something on my face?"

James tossed his head back and laughed then took on the same innocent voice. "Oh! It looks like chocolate! Let me get it for you." He leaned in and dragged his tongue across the blonde's cheek, making him squeal in mock disgust. And with that the conversation was successfully halted.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing New Year's that same year, and James was still a guest at Malfoy Manor. He was upstairs with Alexi at the moment, the smaller boy leaving a tray of dinner plus dessert in front of an ancient looking writing desk. "For the family boggart," he had told James as if the thing was a beloved pet rather than a nuisance.

James watched with a fond smile and roll of his eyes as the blonde knocked on the drawer, his ear pressed to it, encouraging the creature to come out and eat. "We won't hurt you or try to change you into something silly," Alexi promised it quite sweetly. But despite the seemingly light mood, James' mind was swimming with how to approach the issue of bringing his lover home to meet the family, the issue Alexi had thought he cleverly terminated Christmas Eve.

"I don't think a boggart's diet usually consists of roasted chicken, potatoes, and biscuits, dearest," James informed the other gently.

Alexi stuck his lower lip out in a most pitiful pout and backed up against his taller lover, this being his cue to cuddle. James happily obliged, though with another amused roll of his eyes, and wrapped his arms about the Malfoy.

"I'm going to tell my parents about you," he murmured after a moment.

* * *

Scorpius drew his cloak tighter around himself as he stalked through Diagon Alley, his seemingly perpetual scowl unrelenting. The damn cat had knocked over his inkwell. How was he supposed to finish his potions essay without a bloody inkwell? He ducked into Scribbulus Writing Implements and was reaching for what he needed, but suddenly paused, hand hovering half way to the shelf. Was that…? Why yes, judging from the crowd of children gawking at him it had to be… Harry Potter. A nasty grin spread across his angular face, and he sauntered from the shop, forgetting what he had come for. What better way to relieve his bad mood than to make life a bit harder for his _perfect_ sibling?

"Mr. Potter! What a pleasure it is indeed!" Scorpius boomed in his interpretation of a friendly tone, coming up next to Harry and extending his hand. He got an odd look and hesitant handshake in return. "We haven't met yet, but I've heard all about you, of course."

Harry sighed, assuming this was just another idiot wanting a look at "the boy who lived". He didn't pay enough attention to connect the blonde hair and smirk to his old enemy.

"It was _so kind_ of you to let James spend Christmas with my family despite your differences with my father back in the day. I know it meant a lot to my brother," he paused for a moment, attempting to twist his features into a smile as he watched Harry finally figure out who he was. "Aren't they the most darling couple? Truly a match made a heaven. I've never seen anyone quite so in love!" It was sickening. But at least now he had the pleasure of seeing Harry's look transform from one of confusion to fury. And then carefully collected calm.

"Right. It was my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me…" Harry collected his wife from Florean Fortescue's, waiting until they arrived back in their fireplace to begin his yelling.

"James? Dating a fucking Malfoy?" He roared, pacing the length of their living room.

"I'm sure she is a nice girl…" Ginny offered a little uncertainly.

"HE! The Malfoys don't have a daughter! James is with their son! As in another boy, Ginny! Our son is gay and sleeping with a Malfoy." He let out an almost maniacal laugh.

"Just calm down. Maybe that isn't even what is happening. They could just be friends. Wait until James gets home from work, and we can get to the bottom of this," Ginny replied optimistically.


	4. Chapter 4

James returned home the next day, dropping his battered backpack on the floor and moving forward to pluck an apple from a bowl on the table. Mid-bite, he realized his parents were also at the table… waiting for him? That was odd. "…Hi," He said slowly, and forced a smile to his face. Ginny tried to smile back, but her lips quivered nervously, and Harry just looked slightly uncomfortable. "Everything okay?"

"I saw Scorpius Malfoy in Diagon Alley," his father said as way of a reply. In other words, no, everything was not okay.

James' posture stiffened a bit at this but he tried to remain casual. He took a seat and bit into the piece of fruit he still held poised before his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He thanked me for letting you stay with his family over Christmas," Harry stared his son down, almost as if daring him to deny it. "He also said you were dating his brother. Alexander, Alan, whatever his name is. How very strange, right? I wonder where ever he came up with that story."

James returned his father's stare with an even gaze, trying desperately to gather the courage to confirm what was said. "His name is Alexi." A look of confusion passed over his parents' faces and they exchanged a glance. Did that mean it was true? James continued before they needed to press further. "We've been together for years. I didn't think you'd approve, but now I see that is silly. Of course you'll accept it, right?" Wishful thinking.

"You're with a Malfoy and you expected us to just be okay with it?" Harry growled under his breath, hands clenching into fists as he fought to remain calm.

"Why do you think they're all bad people?" James shot back, losing his nervousness and now just getting angry. "Scorpius? Yeah, he's foul. I don't know what happened between you and their father, but he has been nothing but kind to me. And Alexi… he is the cutest, sweetest, most loving and selfless person. He cooks with their house elves and leaves food for the boggart! Does that sound horrible to you?"

"Boggarts are bad. And he feeds them. He's fueling their evil."

"Are you serious?" James turned to look at Ginny, "Is he serious?"

"Calm down, you two," she interjected in her motherly tone. "I can't approve of the relationship, not yet anyways. But I think we owe it to James to meet him at least."

Harry looked at her like she was the worst sort of traitor, but finally threw his hands up in defeat. "Whatever, fine. Bring him home."

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Alexi asked straightening his Ravenclaw scarf then tugging nervously at the pockets on his jeans. He was all fidgety nervousness, absolutely trembling from head to toe. He hurried back to the mirror and rebraided his long hair. Was it too loose? Would they think he looked messy? Bangs behind his ear or across his forehead? He pinned them back and left the braid as it was. He pinched his cheeks, suddenly deciding he was too pale, and bit at his lips. But that just made them look swollen. _Oh no_, they would think he and James had been snogging! He looked back at his lover, on the brink of tears. He just knew they were going to hate him.

"Oh, Lexi," James chuckled and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "Stop worrying. You are so lovely; beautiful inside and out. There is no way they won't like you." He pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead. "Ready?"

Alexi drew in a deep breath then nodded. Next thing he knew, they were standing outside the Potters', and James wasted leading him inside. "Mum! Dad! We're here."

Ginny inched cautiously into the room, fake smile plastered on her face. Her gaze flickered from her son to the short blonde standing beside him, nervousness in his eyes but a smile pulling at his lips. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," she informed them then turned and walked away again.

Alexi looked up at James, eyes widened with horror. "She's just busy cooking," the older male hurried to explain even though he knew that wasn't true. All she had to do was put the food into pots, give it a tap with her wand, and it cooked itself. _Oh, Merlin, please let this night turn out okay._


	5. Chapter 5

James hesitantly led Alexi back inside when Albus called them to dinner. Everyone else was already seated with only two chairs left…on opposite ends of the table. He leaned down and murmured for the blonde to sit in-between his siblings, figuring that was a more comfortable spot than by his parents. "This looks great, mum," he tried to grin along with the compliment as he took his seat but his voice sounded strained.

"Yeah, it does. Thank you for inviting me over," Alexi piped up, and it was with a breath of relief that James noted there was no sign of his nervousness in his voice. The petite male flashed one of his smiles, so genuine and sweet.

Everyone sat quietly as they dished up their food, and James began to relax. This wasn't so bad. Why had he been panicking? There was no reason to–

"So! Alexi, was it?... I see you're in Ravenclaw. What does your father think of that, seeing as everyone else in your family is a Slytherin?" Harry spoke up, fixing the Malfoy with a cold gaze. _Well… at least there had been a few minutes of peace._

Lexi hurried to swallow his bite of mashed potatoes and smiled a little again. "He was proud of me. He said it suits me."

"What has your father been up to these days?" Ginny asked next, never taking her eyes off of the piece of meat she was cutting up into impossibly tiny pieces. "I would assume he works in the ministry like his father before him."

Harry snorted before Alexi had a chance to speak. "Yes, just _how_ much does he take after your grandfather? Has he killed many muggles lately?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he shook his head, stammering as he tried to find the right words.

"Is he helping plan another attempt to overthrow the ministry? Oh, that would be grand, wouldn't it! And how busy are the dungeons in Malfoy Manor these days, my dear? Imprisoned and tortured any innocent school girls or old men lately?"

"N-n-no! Why… why would you… My father… he isn't... he doesn't…"

"He isn't what?" Harry yelled, "Evil? A murderer? You're wrong! He is that and so much more. Pathetic, cowardly—"

"That's enough!" James pounded a fist on the table as he watched his love's eyes fill with tears. "Damn it, that's enough!" He stood up and went to the other side of the table. He reached gently for Alexi's arm and pulled him up, holding him close against his side as he started towards the door.

"I'm sorry," the small male whispered as he was ushered outside, but was silenced with a kiss.

"Wait for me here, I forgot something inside," James instructed him once they were a safe distance from the house. He leaned down to give his partner another gentle peck on the lips, hoping to ease some of his hurt before he hurried back.

Everyone was still sitting around the table, eating as if nothing had happened. "You didn't even give him a chance! You bastard! Invite him to dinner making him think that maybe you'll finally accept him and then treat him the way you did! You all should be ashamed." He wheeled on his siblings next. "And how could you not stand up for him? You've gone to school with him! I know you've seen him around. What impression do you get of him at school, huh?"

"I… well… I don't really see him talk to many people. He keeps to himself, mostly. But I have heard he's really nice; his brother's complete opposite," Albus admitted quietly after a moment.

"But you couldn't have shared any of that before letting our father attack him? Thanks a lot, _bro_. Good to know I can count on you." And with that he turned on his heel and left before anyone else had a chance to put in a word.

* * *

James pulled Alexi to him as he shut the door of his small room above the Three Broomsticks, and led them both to the bed. "Don't let what he said bother you, sweetling," he murmured as the blonde got comfortable against him, head tucked under his chin, and thin legs tangled with his own. "He and your father had a rough history, he is just too immature to let it go or to at least know better than to take it out on you."

"I'm trying not to let it bother me. I just feel like I let you down, you know? You wanted us all to get along so badly and I couldn't make that happen."

"You let me down? Lexi… if anything I was the one to fail you. I led you in there completely unprepared and you were the one to suffer for it. Now let's speak no more on the subject." He was quiet for a moment then leaned in to nip lightly at his lover's ear. "I think I know just the way to make you forget alllll about what happened."

"Oh you think so, do you?" Alexi murmured back, a smile in his voice though he tried to sound skeptical.

"Yes. Let me show you!" With that he rolled the boy over onto his back and leaned in for a crushing, passionate kiss, silencing the squealed giggle that had been pressing through those plush lips he knew so well.

His desperation soon wore off on Lexi and before long they had each other stripped down to just their underwear. With a bit of skillful wriggling, James managed to get his own off without ever moving his hands from where they cupped the blonde's cheeks, but then he pulled back to look down into the lovely hazel eyes staring back at him full of annoyance.

"Please, James…" he whimpered, arching his slim body up, not liking that all contact had been withdrawn so suddenly.

But in all the years they were together, the number of times they had actually had sex were few enough to count on one hand because usually Alexi was a bit shyer about the whole thing and James was so afraid of hurting him.

"Are you sure this is what you want, my love?" He murmured, gently brushing strands of long, silky hair away from his face.

"Yes," came his answer quickly, and he was pulled back down for another kiss.

And with not a moment more of hesitation, James joined his body with Lexi's.

* * *

They lay together afterwards in a tangle of sheets and sweat slicked limbs, both of James' strong arms wrapped about the younger boy who was currently drifting in and out of sleep. "I'm done with my family," he whispered after a moment.

Alexi's slight body tensed at those words, suddenly very alert. "Don't say that," he murmured.

"It's true. The way they treated you is unacceptable. I don't want anything to do with them." James wasn't sure what reaction he had been expecting, but he was deeply shocked when his lover pulled away and stumbled from the bed. He gripped the bedpost to aid his trembling legs as he set about dressing himself, eyes full of tears again.

"How can you push the blame for this on me?" And the look he gave James damn near broke the man's heart.

"I wasn't blaming you… Lexi… I'm _thanking_ you for helping me to see who they really are!"

"I didn't want this. I didn't want them to hate me and for it to create problems for you! I told you all along it was a bad idea for me to meet them but I did it anyways because I knew what it meant to you. But this isn't my fault." He looked away from James and backed towards the door, shoes in his arms. "I already told you I'm sorry." He turned, long hair whipping freely about his thin shoulders as he started down the hall.

If his heart wasn't crushed before, it was now as he watched Alexi struggle down the hall on legs still slightly uncertain after their romp.


End file.
